Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a light emitting diode module, and more particularly, to a light emitting diode module including an optical lens attached directly to a printed circuit board.
A light emitting diode (LED) has long lifespan, low power, small size, and high durability. Thus, the LED is widely used for a backlight unit providing light at a back side of a liquid crystal display panel or used as a light source of various illumination devices. In this case, to improve an optical efficiency of the LED, an optical lens may be arranged on an upper side of the LED.